Alasan Sederhana untuk Segalanya
by Shiazen
Summary: Dalam kesementaraan hidup singkat yang telah diberikan padanya, ia akan selalu menjadi love warrior yang hidup demi cinta Rio-sama. Post episode 9. Rio/Mele. Character Study.


Title: Alasan Sederhana untuk Segalanya

Author: Shiazen

Pairing: Rio/Mele

Rating: PG or K+

Disclaimer: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger belongs to TOEI

Word count: 493

Summary: Dalam kesementaraan hidup singkat yang telah diberikan padanya, ia akan selalu menjadi love warrior yang hidup demi cinta Rio-sama.

* * *

.

.

_**Aku hidup demi cinta Rio-sama**_

_**Love warrior yang bertarung demi cinta Rio-sama**_

_**Pengguna Jyu Chamelion-ken, Mele!**_

.

.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa terhapus dari memorinya; ingatan-ingatan baik kala ia belum bernapas dan berdiri di sini—di sisi Rio-sama—atau sesudahnya (dan ia berharap momen ini tak akan pernah berhenti). Tak pula ia lupa saat kegelapan masih membelenggunya penuh dengan ribuan emosi yang membabi buta tak terkendali, lalu memerangkapnya dalam kesengsaraan abadi.

Sebuah kesendirian tanpa akhir yang membuat hati kakunya bersedih dan melahirkan kebencian yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Dingin….

Sakit….

Menakutkan….

Gelap….

Tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Kegelapan ini—kegelapan yang terus berjalan selamanya.

—lalu terang.

Sepercik cahaya datang dan menyinari jiwanya, hingga akhirnya, dalam putaran malam sepi yang panjang, sebuah ratapan sendu terhenti.

Maka seperti itulah matanya perlahan terbuka; ketika sempit itu berubah menjadi luas, ketika rasa takut itu menghilang digantikan keberanian, ketika perasaan-perasaan kesendirian tak lagi merubunginya—ia kembali bebas. Namun kesadaran mengingatkannya bahwa semua itu adalah kebebasan yang tak seharusnya dapat ia rasakan kembali, dan ketika pandangannya benar-benar jernih, ia tahu mengapa sekarang ia mampu mendapatkan kehidupannya lagi.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang pria berbaju gelap. Rambut hitamnya terurai membingkai sebuah paras tegas yang sekaligus memperjelas refleksi familiar di matanya. Emosi itu—Kesedihan? Penyesalan? Amarah? Entah. Satu hal yang pasti, ia merasa memiliki emosi inti yang sama dengan pria itu. Dengan itu ironi menggelitiknya; jiwanya telah diselamatkan dari kegelapan oleh seseorang dengan hati kelam. Maka meski ia tahu, ia bertanya, "Siapa di sana? Kaukah itu, yang membuatku terbangun?"

Selanjutnya, menambah serpihan memori baru dalam hidupnya, untaian kata-kata yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan terucap dengan suara tenang, "Sebuah kesedihan yang dalam. Kebencian besar. Hatimu yang membenci hidup dalam kegelapan, untuk menghilangkan kesedihan itu, apa yang kau butuhkan adalah—"

(Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menunggu sebuah kelanjutan di akhir jeda.)

"—kekuatan."

Saat itulah sensasi aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa asing bernama kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya menerpa. "Mengapa hatiku bergetar?"

"Karena hatiku beresonasi denganmu. Kau yang mencari kekuatan akan kuselamatkan." Jawaban tak terduga terdengar, kemudian sensasi aneh itu merabanya kembali ketika pria itu menyulurkan tangannya, seolah menunggu persetujuan, mengajaknya keluar seutuhnya dari dalam gelap. Sedangkan baginya, tak perlu waktu lama untuk berpikir. Tak perlu berbimbang hati untuk memilih. Karena untuk kali pertama kesedihan menghilang dari dalam dadanya, ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

—dan ketika ia menggapai tangan itu, pria itu tersenyum samar.

.

.

_Memori itu…._

.

.

Cahaya terang yang menggapainya. Kata-kata tak terlupakan yang diucapkan Rio-sama. Itulah awal dari siapa ia sekarang.

Maka di sini, di sisi Rio-sama, alasannya hidup hanyalah satu. Alasannya bertarung hanyalah satu. Meski penghianat bermunculan, meski cacian ia terima, meski kekuatan yang lebih besar datang, bahkan meski Rio-sama tak lagi mengulurkan tangan untuknya—tidak, ia benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi; apapun akan ia lakukan untuk meraih tangan itu kembali—hatinya tetap tak akan bergeming demi satu keteguhan. Semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk Rio-sama.

Ia hidup demi Rio-sama.

Ia bertarung demi Rio-sama.

Dari dulu, selalu, dan tidak akan berubah.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

* * *

A/N: Karena Mele akan selalu menjadi fangirl-nya Rio. Tipe watashi-sama(?) yang ganas sama orang lain tapi super deredere kalo di depan orang yang disuka. Maaf saya terlalu suka pair ini padahal ini pair penjahat. Toh kadang cerita cinta di sisi gelap lebih menarik dari tokoh utamanya. Yah, terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca (itupun kalau ada karena saya sadar fandom tokusatsu terutama super sentai apalagi yang relative lama kayak Gekiranger ini sepi penghuni—atau mungkin hampir nggak ada) dan sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!


End file.
